Pokemon Junior Mystery Dungeon
by RoyalDragoness17
Summary: A future where humans were ultimately left extinct, where Pokemon now roam the world, creating new regions, territories and technology, believe they are in perfect harmony, until a great famine comes in. The Mystery Dungeon Association now presses exploring to young children in schools, hoping to recruit more Pokemon to various Guilds. Accepting OC's
1. Prologue

_**15 Years Ago**_

 _"Pixie! I did it! I thought of a genius plan to get us on top!" a Lefeon exclaimed, storming into a small room where a beautiful Ninetales stood in front of a desk. The Ninetales tilted her head, confused._

 _"Colin, we've been over this, we don't need to be rich, we don't need money, our guild will achieve fame on its own." the Ninetales insisted as the Lefeon shook his head, giving her a look of exasperation._

 _"Think about it Pixie! No one wants to be part of the guilds anymore! We need to create something that will motivate others to join, to gain the passion!" Colin exclaimed, grinning brightly as Pixie sighed, giving him a look._

 _"Let me hear it then Colin, what are your big plans to make guilds great again?" Pixie questioned as Colin blinked and smiled, moving an arm around her while gesturing towards the wall._

 _"First we must get to the kids! We make schools from middle to high school have a special program, where anyone with the thrill can join a single member from a guild and go on missions, of course that aren't too dangerous, but just to show them how fun and exciting it can be." Colin explained, smiling as Pixie frowned, looking down softly._

 _"I don't know...", she whispered as Colin grinned._

 _"Trust me Pixie, it will be revolutionary! And other then that we can televise some missions, even do a reality show or something!" Colin added as Pixie leaned back, shaking her head at the proposition._

 _"Colin, no! This isn't something that should be turned to movies and whatnot, this is a real civil career!" Pixie argued as Colin shrugged, grinning slightly._

 _"Just give it some thought...alright?" he asked as Pixie glowered down, Colin saw this and shook his head, frowning softly. "Pixie, it has been 200 years since that massacre on the humans happened and with all the technology left behind in our wake, Pokemon don't want to pursue exploring anymore, it's all about business or medical now." he added as Ninetales frowned more. He was right._

 _"I know." was all she said, looking away. She knew that they needed explorers for a more sole reason than simple treasure hunting, but it was a dark reason that could very well end their lives as well._

 ** _Present Time_**

 _"This is Jack Elway saying welcome to the Mystery Dungeon Games!" a loud talkative mouth exclaimed from his seat with a picture of two Lycanroc's, Midday and Midnight forms were on the screen. "The two finalists teams will have the freshly new prodigies out of high school, both brothers, battling it out against each other to represent their guilds." he added as a picture of the midday form._

 _"Luka from the Ninetales Guild will be one to watch with his dangerous speed and Accelerock, along with his good defensive capabilities will be hard to take him out from getting his job done." Jack started before the picture changed to the bored looking midnight form of a Lycanroc. "His younger brother, Hunter from Garchomps Guild, on the other hand focuses on power and brute strength with his capable hunting abilities by having all his senses heightened, hearing, smell, eyesight, name it, he has something he's looking for he's most likely to find it first due to his keen hunting instinct. Lets see who will win the match up between the power or the defense?" he questioned._

A young fourteen year old Zangoose was watching the television show in complete interest before flinching at a loud thumping noise coming from the other side of the small hut she called home. The home itself wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that good either, only being a two bedroom with one bathroom and kitchen with a tiny area they called the family room. The Zangoose had self-proclaimed the family area has her room as she sleeps there, giving up the spare bedroom for her elderly grandmother out of sheer compassion and she didn't want to share a room with her mother who had offered. She likes her space, of course.

"Tsukino! Sweetie, your going to be late for your first day of middle school!" a sweet yet demanding voice exclaimed as the Zangoose scrambled up quickly, turning the small television off before speed walking over to the small kitchen that merely held a stove, three cabinents and a small counter where a Flareon stood in front of with a small paper bag. "I made your favorite." she added as the Zangoose opened the bag and smiled softly.

"Thanks mom, i'll be heading out now." she said, quickly before rushing out of the house, stopping in front of an elderly Persian. "Bye grandma! I'm heading out to school!" she said, waving softly while walking away. The Persian smiled and waved back.

"Be good." was all she said before laying back down on the blanket she had set outside. Tsukino smiled and rushed towards her destination with a small smile. She was going to start junior high at Galeford Middle School, an old run-down school that the poorer population of the region of Kylos go to. Tsukino didn't mind one bit as she wasn't all that interested in school itself, but she knew she had to do the work to get a good education and hopefully a good enough job to support her family. They weren't dirt poor, but they weren't frivolously rich either, so her mother had gotten the small but decent hut for the two of them, plus her grandmother.

"I wonder if there would be a club for the mystery dungeon games." Tsukino pondered to herself while walking, looking around the area and noticed a small dirtied Elekid being held by an equally dirty and skinny looking Electivire, probably homeless. She turned to see a young Machop and Teddiursa playing with a few branches of sticks and a few pebbles, steering clear from a Mr. Mime who looked sick as he or she was having a coughing fit, covering itself with a ragged blanket. It was times like this where Tsukino had felt grateful for her nagging mother, keeping a roof over their heads, food on the table and even a little entertainment with a tiny black and white television as she can clearly see that some Pokemon don't have any of those. She was interested in making a difference in the world, to prevent things like this, one day.

"Move you idiot!" a voice suddenly growled as Tsukino snapped out of her thoughts and looked up only to be tackled to the ground, rolling down a small hill, landing on her back on a grassy patch. She blinked, looking to the side to see a group of Tauros stampeding away before looking up to see a deep red and white werewolf like Pokemon with sharp black claws, white spiky fur rising up from its back down to it's face with the tips being a black color, barely covering it's deep red eyes.

"You-you saved me?" she stuttered slightly, looking up at the being. It looked like the same Lycanroc she saw on television, the midnight form of course. The Lycanroc looked down at her before scoffing, moving off of her, dusting himself off with a frown.

"Tch, didn't your fucking parents teach you how to fucking walk? Look both ways next time, idiot." the Lycanroc stated, fixing his 'hair' before looking down at her, tilting his head slightly. "Well? Are you going to sit there all day or you going to get the hell up?" he asked as Tsukino frowned and puffed her cheeks slightly, sitting up before standing, shaking the grass from her fur.

"Well your rude, did you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?" she shot back as the Lycanroc rose a brow of interest before scoffing, turning to walk away from her while humming.

"Hell fucking no, why the hell would I kiss my own fucking mother?" he questioned, sarcasm dripping from his mouth as Tsukino rolled her eyes, following the Lycanroc because she was going the way he was going and she was curious about one thing.

"Are you Hunter by any chance?" she asked, catching up to the wolf like Pokemon. "I mean, Hunter from Garchomps Guild?" she added as the Lycanroc looked down at her with a bored expression.

"You think that because i'm a fucking Lycanroc that I'm suddenly that famous Lycanroc?" he questioned, grunting as she merely shrugged. He shook his fur while growling lowly, looking up at her, his eyes narrowing in annoyance to find she was taller than him. "Yeah, that's me." he muttered, crossing his arms as Tsukino tilted her head in curiosity.

"I thought you'd be going up against your brother...Luka right now." Tsukino suddenly said as the Lycanroc known as Hunter grunted, walking ahead of her with his eyes closed in thought.

"That was a fucking rerun, idiot." he deadpanned as she rose a brow. Tsukino wasn't one for socializing or talking to anyone for that matter, hell if anyone was to ever ask her if she would see herself talking to a Midnight Lycanroc with a vulgar mouth while walking to school in the future, she would probably say something along the lines of 'stupid', but this Pokemon did save her life (or an injury) and he was somewhat tolerable, along the lines he's a member of a real guild, one she is very interested in, so she decided to ask a mass amount of questions.

"How is it going in dungeons?"

"Lame."

"Is Garchomp's Guild cool?"

"It's not shit."

"Who won the finals?" she suddenly asked as Hunter scoffed, looking away with a groan.

"What the hell is this 20 questions?" he questioned, shaking his head while walking, looking up at her once more. "Your a fucking kid why the hell are you following me, asking me fucking questions, I mean don't you have friends or some shit or do you just want a fucking autograph?" he asked, ignoring her question as she puffed her cheeks slightly before sighing.

"You know...I thought Midnight Lycanroc's were supposed to be all crazy and into killing others." she suddenly said, remembering reading up on different species of Pokemon. Hunter's eyes twitched before sighing.

"Stereotypical asshole." was all he said as she narrowed her eyes with a small 'hmph'.

"You're much smaller up close then you are on t.v." she shot back, walking ahead of the baffled Lycanroc. While walking she heard a deep growl of frustration and smirked in triumph. She soon found herself in front of the school and blinked in shock. The school itself was small and held a blue-gray color that was dull, had cracks along the edges and even had some spray painted words around it that Tsukino couldn't understand. The little amount of grass that was around the school was yellow in color and she noticed that some of the students were extremely skinny or passed out while the other few students were in between, probably just lower-middle class. Tsukino shook her head and entered through the small wooded gate to get her schedule. She was surprised with herself that she was a little early, despite her little detour. After she had read the small piece of paper that was taped to the wall with four teachers and a list of student names, she noticed she had physical education.

Tsukino walked outside to the Courtyard she assumed as it was a basketball court without any basketball hoops as one of them was bent and unusable while the other one simply had no hoop. She looked over at the other students in her class which only had about five other girls and about fourteen guys, not counting the Conkeldurr gym teacher who blew his whistle and noticed that none of them looked wealthy or at least upper-middle class to her, the wealthy lived on the other side of Kylos, going to a great school known as Wellowbrook Academy, not that it mattered to her as she enjoyed a small challenge and she really didn't feel like being near rich bastards. She looked to see the Conkeldurr clear his throat, grabbing the attention of the students.

"Alright children! I am Mr. Goober! Your first period teacher for Physical Education!" The old male exclaimed as some of the kids had to cover their ears from the loud booming, though Tsukino was used to her mother always shouting nonsense, so it was no big deal. "Before we begin our first exercises of the day we have a special guest from Garchomp's Guild." he added as Tsukino rose a brow, ignoring some of the whispering.

 _"Garchomp's Guild? Hold on...no, it couldn't be."_ Tsukino thought to herself, blinking when a familiar red and white werewolf like Pokemon walked in, deadpanned expression in all it's glory. Hunter looked over at the students in boredom before resting them on the Zangoose. He scoffed and looked over her once more before walking next to the Conkeldurr, ignoring the stares and whispers.

"He's a Midnight form!"

"Why is a crazy Pokemon here on school grounds?"

"Shhh! If he hears you he might kill you."

Tsukino listened to the whispers and then looked to the Lycanroc who seemed impassive though she could see that he was somewhat annoyed from his claws being clenched in a tight fist. Tsukino looked back at the others and hummed to herself, was this something the grumpy guy had to deal with constantly?

"Hello little shits, my name is Hunter Levine and I am nineteen years old." he introduced as some of the kids and the teacher gaped at his introduction. Tsukino mentally facepalmed, feeling somewhat stupid for almost feeling bad for him. Hunter mentally smirked at their reactions and continued, "I am from Garchomps Guild and even made it to the finals of The Mystery Dungeon Games and because of that i'm forced to be an instructor for a junior dungeon squad at this school, so for anyone interested in becoming an explorer then come after school to the courtyard." he finished, looking as impassive as ever. One student rose a paw up, curiously.

"Wait! Tell us more about being in an exploration team! Like are you rich now?" he asked as Hunter scoffed at the question and rose his head up to glare at the kid.

"Your broke as hell until you find something good." he answered as the young kid blinked and shrank back, shivering from the cold november air or because he was scared senseless of the Lycanroc in front of him. Another student rose their appendage up, looking up innocently at the annoyed male.

"Why did you lose against your brother?" she asked as as Hunter glared at her. Tsukino could only guess that girl hit a sore spot on the Lycanroc's pride.

"Do you know why the fucking sky is blue?" he countered as the girl shook her head as Hunter scoffed, crossing his arms. "There's your fucking answer you little shit, now are there any intelligent questions or can I fucking leave this disgusting ass place?" he asked as no one dared to raise their appendages. The Lycanroc nodded in understanding (or just happy to be rid of the questions) before promptly leaving the room after flipping the class off with a wave of a single finger. Mr. Goober was surprised before he cleared his throat.

"Well then...l-let's get started on some stretches."

 _P.J.M.D_

Hunter sighed, leaning against a lone tree in the courtyard of the school, looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes. The school day has ended and he was forced to teach dumb ass middle school students how to survive in dungeons, something he of all others shouldn't be in charge of as it just brought back too many bad memories, memories that had showed him the reason why he hated explorers, not all of them were bad, no, but the system itself was corrupt and some of the actual decent Pokemon who were explorers were blind to it. This little 'program' the school had was just proof that the system was looking to control children early on to join them and their disgusting ass beliefs and traditions.

 _"Come on Hunter! Just a little longer!"_

He could still hear _her_ voice.

 _"Hunter this could be a trap."_

He should have listened to _his_ voice.

 _"You brought this on yourselves."_

He should have stopped _that_ voice. If only he was stronger, better, smarter, he could have done something about it. Hunter grunted, narrowing his eyes softly while looking over the clouds. He wouldn't be surprised if no one showed up, but then again it would be better for him, better for those kids, those poor, poor innocent, naive little shits known as kids, though he remembers one of them, the female Zangoose who was stupid enough to pay no mind to the herd of Tauros, now despite her being a idiotic brat she was actually less of a shit then he gave the other kids credit for. She seemed smart and would most likely never try to become an explorer.

"Hunter!" a voice called as the Lycanroc looked down to see a familiar looking Zangoose walking towards him, at that moment when they locked eyes, only one word formed in his head...

...Fuck

* * *

 _ **This is going to be a remake/Prequel to a past story I had made a few months ago and will cover more detail and a better plot then what was used last. I would have a few past oc's for those of you who remember it, but if not then it's not really relevant to this story line.**_

 _ **I am accepting Oc's right now, 4 spots for Hunter's small expedition group of middle school kids and about 8 spots for regular guild members for Garchomp's Guild. You may pm them or leave them in the review.**_

 _ **Middle School Submission**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Species:**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **Age: (13-15)**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **History: (optional)**_

 _ **Why the interest in exploring?:**_

 _ **Relationship/Sexuality: (relationship optional)**_

 ** _Family: (Optional)_**

 ** _Thoughts on Tsukino: (Optional)_**

 ** _Thoughts on Hunter: (Optional)_**

 ** _Other:_**

 ** _Guild Member (You must send in at least two for a full team)_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Species:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Age: (19-30)_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _History; (Optional)_**

 ** _Family:_**

 ** _Name of Team:_**

 ** _Team member(s):_**

 ** _Thoughts on Team member(s):_**

 ** _Relationship/sexuality: (optional)_**

 ** _Thoughts on Hunter:_**

 ** _Other:_**


	2. The Junior Explorers

_**Junior Explorers**_

Tsukino only had four classes, P.E, Mathematics, World History, and Biology, each of them were only forty five minutes, but after school she was intrigued to go see that grump of a guy and learn more about exploring. While walking towards the courtyard I noticed Hunter leaning against a charred tree, looking at the sky, so while walking up the small yet steep hill I waved at him.

"Hunter!" she called as the wolf looked down and met her eyes, he scowled and stood up, crossing his arms with his red eyes glowering down at her. She rose her brows and stood in front of him. "So, no one yet?" she asked, sitting down casually as Hunter's eye twitched slightly before sitting down as well.

"Your dumb classes just ended stupid brat, it'll take a while." he answered, leaning back against the tree as Tsukino looked over at him, head tilted as he rose his brows, "What?" he asked as she shrugged, looking down.

"I'm interested in joining the Junior Exploration Program." she said, looking over at him as he scoffed, looking away while humming.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking over at her with a nonchalant expression. "Your going to see some pretty messed up shit." he added, choosing his words as unwisely as possible, as if he couldn't go a full sentence without some type of profanity. Tsukino merely shrugged and looked down.

"I want to be a doctor one day, so either way i'll be seeing something bad, plus look where I live." she added, gesturing around the poor area surrounding them as Hunter suddenly scoffed and nodded.

"I can tell, I mean Arceus I had trouble finding this place from Garchomp's Guild, hell it's not even on the map." Hunter pointed out, growling in annoyance, muttering nonsense about how long it took him to find the area. Tsukino shrugged and looked away.

"It is on the map, it's called The Junkyard." she stated as Hunter scoffed, looking up in boredom.

"Yeah, I kinda figured once I found this place." he muttered, closing his eyes before looking over at the kid, well he's not much older than her, but anyone younger than him should be noticed as a kid, well in his eyes. Tsukino, looked back at him with a perplexed raise of a brow, silently wondering why he was staring, no answer, so getting annoyed at his apparent rudeness, she was about to say something until a small whistle stopped her.

"E-excuse me, I hope i'm not interrupting something." a pink and cream Pokemon suddenly said, walking up the hill with bright blue eyes shinning in interest, the Pokemon known as Audino suddenly bowed and smiled. "My name is Brooke, Brooke Peace, and well I want to someday become a surgeon to help others." the Audino added, smiling ever so cheerfully as Tsukino stared and Hunter held an unamused expression with a small scoff.

"You wanna be a surgeon eh?" Hunter questioned as he sat up and folded his long arms on his knees, scowling towards the Audino with furrowed brows. "Well little girl, your in the wrong fucking place, this is for exploring, not medical staff so go look somewhere else." he added with a small growl as Tsukino looked over to the Audino and noticed that it was pouting slightly.

"Um, sir...I'm actually a male...," he trailed as Hunter rose his brows, looking him over once more before letting out a small 'tsk' with a shake of his head. "A-and I am here to join the program." he added with a small smile.

"Your a dude?" he questioned as Brooke nodded, slowly. Hunter hummed and leaned back against the tree with a sigh. "Well i'll be dammed, you kids change every damn generation." he mused, rubbing his chin in thought as Tsukino deadpanned.

"You act like your so old." she deadpanned as he glared at her before looking over at Brooke who stood, uncomfortably.

"So...Book was it?" he questioned, lazily as the Audino shook his head.

"N-no, my name is Brooke."

"Book it is, well then Book, why do you want to be here if your dream is to be a surgeon?" he asked as the Audino smiled as if the question was one he had been anticipating for a while.

"I want to get some hands on experience in tending to wounds and healing! I want to learn more about the different bodies of Pokemon!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes shinning in excitement as Hunter hummed and tilted his head, tapping his chin softly.

"Interesting...well then, can you fight?" he asked as Brooke blinked and shrugged.

"I...I'm not adept into it, so no...b-but I can probably throw a punch or two." he said before adding on, "Although I can heal and I can use defensive moves."

Hunter looks at him before sighing, nodding softly.

"Alright kid, your in, you can sit next to...", he drawls before looking over at Tsukino with a blank expression. "What's your name?" he asked as she mentally rolled her eyes. This guy was completely unprofessional.

"Tsukino." she answered as he nodded.

"Alright kid, you can sit next to the brat." he said as Brooke and Tsukino stared at him. Where did he get 'Brat' from 'Tsukino'?

Brooke nodded, tentatively before walking over to Tsukino, sitting down next to her while clutching a beat up looking biology book. It was awkwardly silent for what felt like hours before they noticed someone else walking up, a Vulpix who held it's head up high despite being rather scrawny and dirty, probably poor as it was common.

"Watch this little shit end up being a fucking dude." Hunter grumbled under his breath, scowling to himself as Tsukino stared at him while Brooke flipped through the pages of his Biology book. The Vulpix padded his way in front of them, grinning as if he were the superior one.

"If this is the program for exploring then your in luck, I want to join and it seems like you only have chicks here, so you'll need a strong guy like me around." he announced, cockily as Tsukino glared at him, Brooke held a look of exasperation and Hunter just stared at him with a quirked brow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tsukino questioned as Brooke merely waved with a weak smile.

"Y-yeah I'm Brooke, i'm actually a guy." he added, trying to lighten the mood as the Vulpix blinked and snorted.

"Your a guy, well sucks to be you." he said, earning him a sharp glare from the Audino before looking over at Tsukino with a smile. "Your pretty cute, but lets face it, you need more members and I want in." he added as Tsukino was about to say something before being cut off by a sharp growl.

"Little shit...", he started, blinking when the kid interrupted him.

"My name is Sicious Qualstio, but you may call me Qualstio." he said, blinking when the Lycanroc suddenly punches the tree with enough force to cause it to immediately snap in two, breaking off to the opposite side of them with a loud thud. The Lycanroc looked over him and glared, his red eyes shinning in the dull sunlight.

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to call you, you fucking little piece of shit.", he growled as the Vulpix somehow shrunk back causing the Lycanroc to scoff before sighing, shaking his head, reverting back to his 'I-don't-give-a-damn-attitude'. "I'll accept you into our little group _Sunshine_ , but mind you if you get on my fucking nerves then your going to wish you never came here." he added as Qualstio quickly nodded, scampering over to sit next to Brooke who looked somewhat amused while Tsukino had to cover her own smile. Hunter scoffed and sat back down with a sigh.

A cool breeze suddenly blew by as Tsukino suddenly moved her arms around herself, Brooke rubbed his own arms while Qualstio grinned and admired his fur, happy that he wouldn't be getting cold anytime soon.

"Ha, sucks for you losers, getting cold." Qualstio suddenly said, blinking when Hunter looks over at him with a small glare. The Vulpix shrank back and looked away with a small pout. It was silent afterwards until another sudden breeze came in.

"Brrr..", someone mumbled as Qualstio rolled his eyes suddenly.

"Dude, stop exaggerating it's not even winter yet." Qualstio said as Brooke looked down at him with a confused expression.

"My name is Brooke for one, secondly that wasn't me...I thought it was Tsukino." he admitted, looking over at the Zangoose who was rubbing her arms. Tsukino looked back at him and shook her head.

"I thought it was you too..." she trailed, looking over at Hunter as the Lycanroc had his eyes closed before opening them lazily. He sighed and shook his head with a bored expression.

"That was just Peaches, don't worry about him." he stated, waving it off as Tsukino looked at him with a raised brow.

"Peaches?" she questioned, blinking when a small gray cloth that strangely looked like a poorly made Pikachu doll suddenly comes out from under the shadow of the tree stump. The Mimikyu looked at them and wriggled before waving a shadowy hand.

"Hello, my name is Shadowcloth, nice to meet you new friends." he introduced, blushing slightly though it was unnoticeable. Tsukino waved and introduced herself along with Brooke who had to nudge Qualstio to get him to say his name. Hunter scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Yeah the little freak has been following me since I left the last class, fucking weirdo, but he wanted to be near me for some damn reason so lets just add him into this group of fucking messed up misfits." Hunter muttered, sighing while looking up at the sky, watching as the dull blue skies suddenly cast down to a more orange and red mix as the sun started to set. Nonetheless it was quite peaceful until the sounds of slithering came in.

"I don't like the sound of this." Tsukino muttered, her eyes twitching in slight annoyance as she looked down to see a black serpentine Pokemon with several markings around its slithery body and deep red fangs. Noticing it was a Seviper she instantly growled and moved back as Brooke smiled in delight.

"Oooh! The rivalry between Zangoose and Seviper! You two need to interact so I can take some notes on the psychological process o-" Brooke started, stopping when Qualstio put a paw over his hand, muttering something under his breath. The Seviper quirked a brow and laughed at them, ignoring the perplexed expressions.

"So this is the team for the junior exploration program?" he questioned, snickering to himself which sounded more like hysterical hissing in the eyes of Tsukino, but soon enough the hissing stopped and the Seviper rose his tail with a grin. "I'm Orochi, Orochi Akakagachi...I'm going to help you out and join in." he added, grinning as Tsukino glared down at him.

"I think we have enough members...right?" Tsukino asked, looking over at Hunter who crossed his arms, raising a small brow at Orochi before looking over at Tsukino, humming to himself.

"I'll allow Fang Boy to join, then that's it," he started as Orochi grinned and stuck his tongue out at the clearly annoyed Tsukino. He blinked when Hunter presses a sharp claw at his forehead, glaring at him. "Even if your on the team doesn't mean you can act like a fucking asshole, so treat the brat and everyone else with respect or your going to get more then a slap on the tail." he finished, moving away from the stunned snake.

"Hello friend." Shadowcloth greeted, inching closer towards Orochi who instantly moved away, hissing softly. Hunter scoffed while looking around to see the school looked pretty much empty.

"Alright I think that's it, well the five of you are enough anyways, since your all on board with this stupid thing then here are some lame instructions," Hunter started, pacing in front of the small group of teenagers. "first up is our meetings, they will be twice a week on your off days from school and we will meet in front of the school gate, or whats left of it around noon." he finished as Tsukino raised a claw.

"Anything else?" she asked as Hunter shrugged and turned away from the group, walking away while closing his eyes.

"Not that it matters, but try to not hate each other." was all he said as he swiftly left the grounds. Tsukino watched him leave before looking over at the group, a few she had recognized from class. So an entire week of getting to know her new team members was going to be interesting.

 _Tuesday_

 _Physical Education-Orochi_

"Alright young bloods the lesson today will be speed, so split into teams of two and try to keep up with each other during the two mile run." Mr. Goober explained as the students all moved around to get into pairs. Tsukino looked around and noticed that Orochi was in her class with no one paired up with him, then she vividly remembered what Hunter had instructed them on.

 _"Not that it matters, but try not to hate each other."_

Tsukino sighed, she really did not want to join forces with a _Seviper_ , but she knew she had to attempt to be friendly with the other members of that group. Tsukino walked over to Orochi and stared at him before offering him a claw.

"Wanna pair up?" she asked as he raised a brow as if what she had said was foreign to him.

"Why in the world would I pair up with you?" he asked, hissing afterwards while pointing his sharp tail at her in emphasis as Tsukino merely frowned, pushing his tail away with a small scoff.

"Well for one there isn't anyone else available to team up with, secondly we have to try and cooperate with each other, even if it sucks." she explained with a poker face as he looked around before scoffing, shaking his head begrudgingly, glancing up to glare at her.

"Fuck. You." he empathized while poking her chest with his tail. Tsukino, clearly annoyed merely deadpanned at him.

"No thanks." she deadpanned as he glared at her, hissing, raising his tail up as Tsukino moved her claws up, only to be stopped by Mr. Goober who grabbed both of them by the tails.

"If you two idiots can't even listen to instructions properly then you both can run five miles by yourselves after school." he practically growled as Tsukino and Orochi merely glared at each other.

Trying not to hate Orochi would be mildly impossible.

 _Wednesday_

 _Mathematics-Shadowcloth_

Befriending the Mimikyu named Shadowcloth wasn't too hard in Tsukino's eyes as the ghost type constantly followed her or the others around, and since there aren't that many classes and so the little kids, well, the little 'ragtag group' Hunter has assembled is basically in all her classes. She sat next to Shadowcloth in math class and when their Math teacher, a drunken Spinda named Ms. Twinkles was passed out they would chat as would the rest of the class.

"If your interested in the medical field, then why join?" Shadowcloth asked as Tsukino had to ponder about it for a while. Why did she want to be in this program for? Why did she agree to it? She honestly had no clue other than it simply felt right.

"She joined because she's stupid." Orochi pointed out in the background as Tsukino turned and glared at the Seviper who was sitting in the back of the class, snickering to himself while scraping his pointed tail against the pinewood desk. Orochi and Shadowcloth were in her math class, along with a few other students who mildly just gave up on class and slept, well, she couldn't blame them as their teacher was currently busy dancing around like a drunken princess.

"I joined to make friends." Shadowcloth said, ignoring Orochi's comment as the snake hissed at him. Tsukino looked down at the Mimikyu and suddenly felt a small spark of recognition. She could feel that this guy wasn't a complete jerk like Orochi or Qualstio, he was nice and she could tell that he could be a great ally.

"Well, I think you achieved your goal." was all she said before looking away, not wanting to be too sentimental. She ignored the scoff Orochi made, the drunken laughter of Ms. Twinkles and the snores and chatter of the other students. She only listened as the ghost replied with a simple 'yay'.

Trying not to hate Shadowcloth was undeniably easy.

 _Thursday_

 _World History-Qualstio_

World History was a fairly easy subject for her and she only had Qualstio in her class. They had a decent teacher in the Donphan known as Mr. Dinklebore as he tried to make classes fun by teaching them the concept first before having them reenact them with a group. This time it was just simple task of talking with the neighboring Pokemon on the topic. Her neighbor happened to be the Vulpix.

"So-" she started only to be immediately interrupted by Qualstio.

"Stop...lets just pretend like we talked or whatever and do our own work." Qualstio quickly said, looking down at his own paper as Tsukino rose a brow. This guy was supposed to be the punk who belittled her right?

"I just want to just get to know my new teammate." Tsukino muttered, crossing her arms as Qualstio gave out an unemotional chuckle before looking over at her with a lazy yet cocky grin.

"Listen here, brat," he started, mimicking Hunter's words as Tsukino instantly grew irritated. "I'm sure your only trying to 'get to know me' because you feel you have to, not that you want to." he added, rolling his eyes in the process as Tsukino rose her brows. So this guy had some trust issues, well he wasn't entirely alone.

"Maybe I do." was all she said before she moved back to her work, She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Qualstio gave a small scoff as she read the worksheet they were working on. She couldn't help but feel this guy was more realistic than anything, but that wasn't entirely too bad, especially in this world.

Trying not to hate Qualstio will be a mystery.

 _Friday_

 _Biology-Brooke_

Biology class was one of her favorites as it was not only easy in her eyes, but she knew she had her eyes set on being a doctor, to help others, so she needed to learn more about the different types and forms of Pokemon. She knew that Brooke was also interested in the medical field, so he was someone she could talk to with ease. It was good too since their going to be seeing a lot of each other they decided to be lab partners.

"Alright students we will be watching a video on how life is made~" our Biology teacher Mrs. Wiggles, an Ampharos declared, drooling in delight as Tsukino, Qualstio, Orochi and some other students grimaced instantly.

"We don't want to watch this crap!" a Machop exclaimed, blushing a deep red as a nearby Sunflora passed out on the table, bloodied nose and everything as the television blared loud moans and pants as the students were forced to watch a Sandslash and a Wigglytuff 'create life'. Qualstio stared at the screen before making a small scoffing noise.

"I don't get how this place has enough money for a television and some movies while they can't even pay for a ceiling." he muttered, looking up at the murky grey sky above them from the broken down roof. Orochi hissed and covered his eyes with his tail.

"I don't understand why we're even watching this!" he hissed as Tsukino looked over at Brooke, raising a brow as the Audino was shamelessly taking notes on the movie while watching in complete interest.

 _"Why is he taking notes on sex?"_ she thought to herself, tilting her head as she watched the Audino furiously write, she shook her head and put a claw to her head with a small frown. "Is this even legal?" she questioned as her teacher, who was clearly radiating heat as she was texting someone, presumably her husband on the phone in her paws answered her.

"Nope~"

Tsukino resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she looked back to see Shadowcloth had magically appeared, hovering next to Brooke as they watched in anticipation. She didn't even want to know, but at least he was still nice.

Trying not to hate Brooke was somehow easy.

 _Saturday_

 _The JEP (Junior Exploration Program) Meeting-Hunter_

It was finally the weekend as it was time to meet up with Hunter and the gang to see what his plans involving them were, though getting past her mother on a weekend would be rather rough, but she could do it.

"I'll be gone late tonight, Tsukino, so watch grandma." her mother practically ordered as Tsukino looked over at her grandmother who was resting with a pleasant smile. Tsukino didn't even get a chance to reply as she was quickly out the door. Tsukino could practically feel a headache coming as she looked at the time, 11.42. She couldn't very well leave her grandmother alone, especially since she doesn't know how long she has with her. Well, it would have to wait until tomorrow she supposes.

 _0x0_

It had only been two hours as a constant pounding noise echoed around the house as someone was knocking on their front door. Tsukino excused herself from her grandmother as they entertained each other with a simple game of checkers. She walked over to the door and opened it, blinking at the irritated-or rather pissed off looking Lycanroc in front of her.

"How do you know where I live?" she deadpanned as Hunter grunted, crossing his arms over his chest with a low growl.

"You never showed up to the meeting, damn brat." he shot back as her as she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms to her chest. She was honestly wondering if it was a good idea to even join a creepy stranger. "I had to ask Peaches where you lived-"

"-How does he know where I live?"

"-and I had to walk all the way over here to drag you back." he finished, glaring irritably as Tsukino just gave him a blank stare, moving away from the door to see her tiny living room, her grandmother walking towards them slowly.

"I can't," she started while looking down at her grandmother as she looked at Hunter, probably sizing him up. "my mom is working a late shift, so I have to take care of Gran." she finished as her grandmother chuckled softly.

"Now, now, dear, you can go out if you need to." the Persian insisted as Tsukino instantly shook her head.

"I can't leave you alone." she stated, giving the Persian a look of full concern. "What if something happens?" she asked as the Persian chuckled once more, coughing a little at the end as Tsukino patted her back, gently while Hunter crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please go, you never go out, especially with handsome young men such as this one." her grandmother noted, looking over at Hunter who rose a brow. Tsukino blinked before blanching slightly.

"Gran we ar-" she started only to stop when Hunter made a small noise as he looked at them, his glowing red eyes holding what seems to be warmth.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure she's safe and i'll make sure she makes it home safely." he said in an honest to goodness tone as he didn't even cuss for once, which was good because her grandmother didn't really tolerate cussing. Well, maybe the guy wasn't too creepy after all.

"Thank you so much, she may be a little quiet and anti-social, but she's really such a sweet and innocent girl." the Persian said, full of pride as Hunter hummed in acknowledgement, as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"She is one of a kind." he added in as the Persian chuckled while Tsukino blanched at the scene.

"I'm right here." Tsukino deadpanned, waving her claws around as they ignored her so blatantly.

"Take good care of her...ah..."

"Hunter."

"Please take good care of her then, and please call me Celia." the Persian said, smiling softly as Hunter nodded in understanding, blinking when Celia suddenly brought out her claws. "If I see a scratch on her then I won't be so kind." she added in as the cheery mood suddenly became tense and awkward as Hunter stared at the claws with an impassive expression, not even terrified the slightest, though Tsukino noticed his claws tensed a little.

"...Ah...noted." Hunter muttered, nodding to the Persian before taking Tsukino by the arm, leading her out of the home, looking back as Celia waved at them, smiling ever so cheerfully though it still held a hardened expression as Tsukino merely allowed the Lycanroc to drag her before sighing.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Hunter scoffed before looking ahead.

"I told the other brats to go on ahead, but we are going to meet them at the shitty place," he started, looking up at her as she gave him a 'answer-the-question-look'. He sighed and nodded ahead. "We're going to see a practice match between two schools, Wellowbrook and Onikron." he finished, shrugging softly as she blinked softly.

"Then?" she questioned as he made a grunt before looking ahead as they walked along the dirt filled ground.

"If there is any time after that I might tests you brats, see your strengths and weaknesses and shit." he admitted, looking up in thought before sighing softly. "Though I promised your grandmother you'd be home safely." he muttered as Tsukino gave him a look.

"What was with that little show anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were out of character, you were actually nice." she said as Hunter gave her a look, pondering if he should be offended or not, he shook his head before sighing, a small frown on his stoic face.

"I can tell the old lady doesn't have long to live so I couldn't have her worrying." he admitted, closing his eyes with a sigh as Tsukino blinked, a little taken back. She's usually good at reading others, but this guy was a mystery, at first she classified him as an asshole, but now he might not be such an asshole.

"Plus I couldn't have your granny die knowing her granddaughter was a lonely virgin, so she can rest in piece." he added, a small grin plastered on his face as Tsukino sighed once more.

Scratch what she thought before, this guy is a complete asshole.

Trying not to hate Hunter would be very complicated.

* * *

 ** _Next Chapter: Bondage_**

 ** _Chapter Description: Hunter and his group of junior explorers watch the practice match between Wellowbrook and Onikron. Hunter meets up with someone from his past and a rivalry is made. Hunter takes them to his Guild and they meet some interesting people._**

 ** _Note:_**

 ** _*For those of you who sent in explorers then they will be introduced in the next chapter._**


	3. Bondage

**Bondage**

"ONIKRON GO!"

"WELLOWBROOK! WELLOWBROOK!"

Tsukino stared, shocked at the crowd in awe. It was large and they were all cheering for their respected team. She looked over at Hunter and noticed that he had his arms folded, a look of displeasure.

"Hey! We're over here!" a voice called as Tsukino and Hunter looked over and noticed Brook waving his hand, Shadowcloth waving alongside him as Qualstio watched the game in interest, and Orochi flat out ignored them. Hunter had walked over to them and she followed, sitting next to him as she looked over at the screen. It showed the name of the two teams and pictures of the members.

"What's going on?" Tsukino asked, looking at one of the screens. It showed a Vaporeon using an Aqua Tail at some Fletchinder, grinning in joy afterwards. The other screen showed the other team, a Grotle had tackled an Bewear into a wall an emotionless look as he pulled back, shaking his head.

"Damn...both teams are pretty strong." Qualstio admitted, looking at the screens in interest. Hunter scoffed and shook his head, clearly unamused.

"Both teams are pretty stupid." Hunter spat, crossing his arms with a scowl. "They'll never understand anything at this rate." he sighed, rolling his eyes in the process.

Tsukino simply watched in awe. The dome was large, but it was covered to make the simulation seem realistic for the teams inside the 'makeshift' dungeon, hence why large screens surrounded it.

The team from Onikron had speedy attackers along with a defensive leader. They consisted of a Fletchinder, Grotle, Lickitung, Wartortle and Beartic. They were one of the best apparently as they were putting up a decent fight over the best overall middle school in the entire region.

Wellowbrook, otherwise known as The King of Schools. This school has the best overall players with their leader Seiya leading the job. The players are a; Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Bewear, and Skarmory. They all looked completely bored.

"How long has this match been going on?" Hunter questioned, picking at his ears as Brooke frowned.

"Only five minutes." Brooke answered, staring at the screen as the Fletchinder was taken down by the Vaporeon.

Tsukino watched their expressions before pointing down at the screen. "Wellowbrook is acting as if it's a job more than an activity." she pointed out as Brooke and Shadowcloth nodded with Qualstio rolling his eyes along with Orochi.

"They are treating it as a job." a voice said as Tsukino looked to her right, noticing a skinny looking Umbreon who happened to be a shiny. He waved. "Hi." he greeted as Tsukino nodded, slowly.

"Hi." she repeated.

The silence was awkward before the Umbreon stood up, walking away.

"The hell was that about?" Hunter questioned as Tsukino shrugged.

Orochi chuckled, "Have you seen her face? Of course she's going to chase men away." he laughed, hissing in pain when Brooke jabs him in the side. Tsukino rolled her eyes and looked back to the screen when more cheering occurs.

"CONGRATULATIONS! WELLOWBROOK WINS ONCE MORE! CAN THEY EVER BE STOPPED?!"

Hunter made a noise before walking down the steps. "Misfits! Follow me!" he ordered, disappearing from their sights as the five teammates stared at each other, confused at his words.

"Did he just call us misfits?" Brooke questioned, watching as Shadowcloth happily followed Hunter. The remaining four shrugged, prompting to follow the ghost towards their adviser.

-PJMD-

Hunter and his crew eventually landed backstage where Hunter showed off a pass in front of the Machamp guards. The guards nodded, moving back to give them access as he continued to walk.

"Hold on...you had backstage passes?!" Qualstio exclaimed, rushing towards his side. "We could have met up with them before you and whats-her-face came here!" he whined, pouting.

"Shut up." Hunter snarled, stopping in the hallway to notice a little argument between the two teams.

The Wartortle gave the Vaporeon a shove as he glared. "You monsters just don't know when to stop! You go around terrorizing others and even that doesn't please you!" he hissed as the Vaporeon sighed.

"Stop blaming me for your problems. It's not my fault your weak." the Vaporeon yawned as the Jolteon beside him grinned, nodding.

"Dainidas is correct! You are all too weak to face us." he said, giving them a charming smile as the Grotle glared at him.

"What?" he questioned, making his voice low as the Flareon sighed, turning away.

"Childish. You are nothing but a whining, childish team who cannot stand losing." he shook his head, turning away from the team as he looked at Tsukino as if he knew her very presence was there the entire time. "Losers never win, and winners never lose. It's simple." he stated, smirking, but Tsukino felt as if he was directing those words towards her.

The Fletchinder sighed, turning and flying away. "Lets go guys, this is pointless." she spat, shaking her head as the Vaporeon shrugged while the Jolteon waved, enthusiastically before sighing, dropping the facade.

"That was so lame...right, Dainidas?" he asked, shaking his butt as the Vaporeon growled.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" he growled as the Flareon walked towards Hunter and his group. "Hm?" he questioned, shrugging before following him along with the crying Jolteon.

"Hello...I don't believe we have met before." the Flareon inquired, standing up straighter, not daring to look up at them, despite the height disadvantage the few of them had as he smiled. "My name is Seiya, the pleasure is all mine." he said, watching as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hunter, part of Garchomps Guild and these are my little apprentices." Hunter said, gesturing towards the middle schoolers. "The Audino is Book, Vulpix is Sunshine, the Zangoose is Brat, the Mimikyu is Peaches, and the Seviper is Fang Boy." he introduced as the five immediately rolled their eyes, well..four if you don't include Shadowcloth waving.

"I'm actually Brooke." Brooke introduced, smiling.

"Qualstio."

"I'm Tsukino."

"Shadowcloth! Nice to meet you, friend."

"I'm Orochi, and don't you dare forget it." Orochi hissed, pointing his sharpened tail at Seiya who didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Seiya greeted, gesturing towards the Vaporeon and Jolteon. "These two are my closets companions while the other two are just simply pawns." he stated, smirking.

The Jolteon winked at them, giving them a charming smile in the process. "My name is Ryota! And I am single~" he sang, scooting closer towards Brooke as he gulped.

"I-I'm a guy!" he squeaked, leaning back as the Jolteon pouted, leaning away before gasping at the sight of Tsukino. Ryota quickly zoomed over to her, holding her paw in his as he smiled, charmingly.

"I have never seen a maiden as fair as you." he stated, going to kiss her paw before noticing a sharp glare coming from Hunter.

"I would appreciate you NOT to harass my underling!" Hunter snarled as Ryota pouted, moving away before looking over at Tsukino.

"If you ever want some company, I'll be glad to be by your side~" he sang, yelping when the Vaporeon pulls him back. "Dainidas! I'm trying to get to know this maiden!" he cried, moving his paws towards Tsukino as the Vaporeon rolled his eyes.

"No one wants to get to know you, that's the problem." the Vaporeon grunted before letting the Jolteon go, looking into the eyes of the opposing team. "Yo, I'm Daichi, basically the strongest you'll ever see." he greeted, sighing in boredom as he looks up at the clock, a slight tinge of worry etched in his eyes.

Seiya smiled, patting Ryota's head as if he was a pet. "My companions, very well trained." he complimented, smiling as Hunter rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Anyways, I don't give two fucks about you and your 'friends', because 'friends' don't exist." Hunter scoffed as he leered closer to the Flareon, snarling. "Tell me where Luka is." he added as Seiya sighed, dropping his smile as he narrowed his eyes.

"You must be new, so I'll let you off with a warning, but never look down at me." Seiya whispered, darkly as he turns away, smiling once more. "Your brother is unneeded so he's back in his guild, but unlike you...he trains winners, because he is a winner." he added, shrugging as he walks away with Daichi following close behind. Ryota watched them leave before laughing, nervously.

"Ah...don't mind them! They aren't as sociable and awesome as I am~" Ryota sang, before scooting closer to Tsukino. "Now, how about we set up a date~?" he questioned, writing down a number on her paw as Hunter glared at him.

"Stay away from her, fuckin' prissy ass rich boy!" he snarled as Ryota's eyes darkened momentarily before replacing it with a smile.

"You know, I can't tell if I'm sensing an unspoken attraction between you two, or if you are just testing my buttons, because trust me, that is something you would not want to do." Ryota explained, narrowing his eyes as Hunter snarls at him.

"I promised her grandmother I wouldn't let idiots like you near her!" he growled as Daichi called from a distance.

"RYOTA! GET YOUR YELLOW ASS OVER HERE!"

Ryota sighed, rubbing his spikes as he shrugged. "Sorry folks, but Dainidas calls! Keep in touch if you ever need anything!" he exclaimed, winking at Tsukino before rushing towards Daichi in record speed.

It was silent for a minute before Tsukino narrowed her eyes, "Did you seriously just treat me like a child?" she questioned, glaring at Hunter as he shrugged, apathetically as he turns away.

"You'll thank me later." he muttered, sighing.

Orochi gagged, "Don't tell me your jealous? You can do WAAYY better." he assured, waving his tail as Tsukino glared at him.

"At least I have personality." she muttered as Orochi instantly grew irritated.

"Excuse me?!"

"SHUT UP!" Hunter intervened, pushing the two rivals away from each other. "Damn! Sometimes I think you two have a secret love fest going on!" he exclaimed, growling as the two rivals blushed a deep red.

"GROSS, NO!" they both shouted in unison before glaring at each other. Brooke giggled while Shadowcloth hid behind him, scared of the fighting while Qualstio yawned. Hunter sighed, pinching his nose before walking away from them.

"Come on, idiots." he muttered.

-PJMD-

"Where are we going?" Qualstio asked, walking alongside Hunter as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking you all to Garchomps guild. It's obligatory for me to introduce you to him." Hunter stated, walking through the road with ease. They were leaving the luxurious Kyon and traveling down the road.

Brooke rose a brow. "How long will this take? My parents are expecting me home soon and the trip from The Junkyard to central Kyon is very-" he stopped once Hunter gave him a death glare.

"It'll be as fast as you misfits make it!" he hissed, walking towards a large building in the shape of a Garchomp. It stood at 15 feet tall, had two large doors, windows where the eyes were meant to be and two shops under the claws.

A Marshtomp mandating one of the shops noticed and waved, "Hey look! Hunter finally decided to show his face around!" he exclaimed, waving as Hunter groaned, face palming at the Marshtomp's antics.

"Careful, these explorers are all a little crazy, so stick by me." Hunter whispered, walking forward as Orochi rolled his eyes.

"Crazier than you?" he questioned, under his breath as he slithered behind with Shadowcloth, Tsukino and Brooke trailing behind.

Hunter walked to the shop, noticing a Luxio hiding behind the Marshtomp. "Swamp and Chicken." he acknowledged as the Marshtomp chuckled.

"You and your strange nicknames!" the Marshtomp laughed before looking at the group. "Are these the juniors? Hello, I'm Akira and this lovely man behind me is Kitty." he introduced as Kitty hid further behind the Marshtomp.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No time for introductions-" he started, growling lowly when the other shop keepers see him.

"Why is this jackass here?" a very elegant and beautiful Gardevoir asked, huffing in the process. "It was so nice and quiet without him here." she added, crossing her arms as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"That beautiful goddess is misleading, don't look at her or acknowledge her." Hunter whispered as she glared.

"My name is Serana! I pity those children who have to put up with you!" she called as he pushed the kids into the building, slamming it shut in the process.

"Fuck those losers." he breathed, looking around to see even more teams, glaring at him as he flips them all off. "Hold on, I'll be right back. Don't talk to anyone." he muttered, walking away as the five of them looked around.

"You know, you need to be a bit calmer when leading children." a shiny Zoroark said, leaning against the wall with an axe like electric guitar, strumming it as Hunter scoffed, pushing past him.

"Shut up." he growled, exiting through the door as the whispers start to erupt.

"Ugh, I can't believe HE'S back." a Lurantis sighed, shaking her head. "Razr and Akira try and be friends with him, even inviting him to be part of their group, but no. He's ungrateful to the art of exploring." she spat while constantly moving boxes towards her companions.

"Maile, h-hold on! You're stacking the boxes too fast!" a Gogoat exclaimed, sighing as he quickly lugs them towards a Galvantula. "Yasu, hurry up!" he rushed as the Galvantula sighed, not doing his work.

"That moody teenager comes back after an entire week and everyone focuses on him. Ignore him, he's just a moody teenager!" he exclaimed, sighing. "Gabriel, I need their focus on me." he stated as the Gogoat glared at him.

"You need to focus on your work!"

A Persian sighed while looking down. "I told Garchomp we don't need him, yet we still have him." he muttered under his breath as a Banette waved it off.

"Ignore him, he's nothing but trouble." she assured as he chuckled.

"Like you're such a saint?" he teased, chuckling, walking along the blue scaled floor. It was only a two story building with a long spiral staircase embodied with a pearl grey rug over multiple blue scales. Various bookshelves aligned near the wall and the guild members were all talking with one another, or more like gossiping about Hunter.

Qualstio hummed, tilting his head. "I'm surprised no one cares for Hunter." he suddenly said as Orochi laughed.

"How are you surprised? Have you not been paying attention to him? He's a lunatic!" he hissed, pointing his tail at him as he rolled his eyes.

Brooke hummed, crossing his arms. "Midnight Lycanrocs aren't the most social." he reasoned as Tsukino nodded, looking down to see Shadowcloth looking down, sadly.

"What's wrong, Shadowcloth?" she asked, kneeling down before him as he shook his head.

"Mr. Hunter must feel sad, being all alone." Shadowcloth said, looking back at the guild members. "Everyone here has detached themselves from him due to his eccentric personality, so Mr. Hunter must feel lonely, having no friends." he frowned.

Tsukino frowned, because she knows what its like not to have friends, plus the way Shadowcloth put it, well...she just wants to give the poor guy a hug. It was until Orochi started laughing once more.

"He chooses not to have friends." Orochi pointed out as Tsukino glared at him.

"Dammit, Orochi! Stop ruining the mood!"

"What mood?!"

Soon enough Hunter emerged with a large Garchomp covered in various scars, the right eye seemed to be pure white, but he held a friendly smile. "I'm back with the boss." he stated, gruffly as Garchomp smiled.

"Nice to meet you all...you must be the juniors!" Garchomp exclaimed, happily as Qualstio sighed.

"Do we really need to introduce ourselves again?" he questioned, boredly as Garchomp laughed.

"Heavens no! I know your names already, so thank Hunter here for giving me the rundown, Sunshine." he assured, laughing as the Qualstio's eye twitched while Tsukino covered her face, looking away. Of course it wasn't their real names.

"Your welcome." Hunter stated, smugly as Garchomp smiled.

"I am very glad to see a young group such as yourselves interested in becoming explorers, because it shows those lame knock-off sports games are indeed dying out." Garchomp laughed, waving it off. "My two colleagues are up for it, but call me old school, but I prefer traditional dirty work." he added.

Brooke held up a notepad, smiling. "Garchomp, sir, are you referring to your former teammates, Ninetales and Excadrill?" he questioned as Garchomp nodded.

"Precisely! It was all Pixie's plan to go on with modernizing everything and Excadrill just followed behind, but we lost touch long ago." Garchomp sighed, looking up, a wistful smile on his face. "Now, enough about me, tell me...how are you little youngsters?" he questioned as Qualstio rose a paw.

"Hello sir, my name is Qualstio and I just want to know...why him?" he asked, pointing over at Hunter who had his arms crossed. "I mean, seriously?!" he demanded as Garchomp laughed, once more.

"Be easy on the poor lad, I mean he's going to be my successor one day." Garchomp stated, winking as Tsukino's eyes widened, Orochi coughed while Brooke's jaw dropped, even Shadowcloth dropped his ghostly hand in pure shock.

"Tch." Hunter scoffed, looking away.

"He reminds me of a coconut. Both are very hard and difficult on the outside, but once you look on the inside, they both can be very sweet." Garchomp explained as Hunter growled.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." he growled, looking away in the process as he laughs.

"Now, now...have you told them the schedule?" he questioned as Hunter shook his head.

"No." he spat, arms folded, stubbornly.

Tsukino grew interested. "Schedule?" she questioned as Garchomp nodded.

"Yes, a schedule for the schools you will be fairing against." Garchomp muttered, giving Hunter a pointed look before smiling. "You have a total of six matches. You must win at least four of them to advance to the Juniors Championship Tournament." he explained as Hunter nodded.

"The first school will be against Fusai, then Onikron, Vensin, Wellowbrook, a rematch against Fusai and a rematch against Onikron." Hunter explained, crossing his arms with a sigh. "I still need to understand your skill set." he muttered as Orochi laughed.

"I may very well be the strongest one here!" Orochi boasted as Qualstio rolled his eyes.

"We're doomed if that's the case."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh! I can then heal everyone!" Brooke gushed as Tsukino shrugged, unknowing her role.

Garchomp smiled, clapping. "Looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you, but even so, I trust you all in Hunter's care, because believe it or not, he's a genius when it comes to the offensive." he explained, smiling.

"Just hit everything in your sight and try not to die." Hunter stated, plainly as Brooke took notes while Shadowcloth clapped. Qualstio, Tsukino and Orochi however, sighed, bowing their heads down.

Garchomp smiled, happily. "I would be happy to come observe the training." he smiled as Brooke rose a hand.

"C-can it wait until tomorrow? I need to be home soon." Brooke said, smiling as Tsukino nodded.

"Same."

"Loser."

"Shut up, Orochi!"

Garchomp sighed at the bickering and looked over at Hunter. "Take them home, come back tomorrow and then we can test their strengths." he said as Hunter sighed, shrugging before moving his arms up.

"Come on weaklings! Let's leave!" he exclaimed, pushing the kids away, ignoring their cries of protests while Garchomp waved. The shiny Zoroark walked over to Garchomp, watching them leave as he sighed.

"Are you sure he can handle them?" he questioned as Garchomp nodded.

"I have faith in Hunter's abilities, plus it will not only benefit the children, but Hunter as well." he said, smiling. "I trust that he will become the next best Guild master."

 _Next time on PJMD_

 _"You all suck!" Hunter growled, dodging a slash attack from Tsunami before throwing her in front of Orochi's poison tail, watching as they both collide with each other head on. He jumped away from Shadowcloth's Shadow Sneak and jumped on top of Brooke's head as he yelped. "I've seen veggie burgers do more damage!" he snarled, jumping from Brooke's head to dodge Qualstio's flamethrower._

 _"Ow!" Brooke screamed, rushing towards a nearby pond to cool off, Tsukino and Orochi were bickering and Shadowcloth was standing next to Qualstio as he rolled his eyes. Hunter was becoming agitated._

 _"Weaklings...", Hunter sighed, rubbing his temple in irritation._

 _x.x_


End file.
